Pokemon High School
by princessplatinum
Summary: a group of poke-humans going to high school, ranging from two best friends who beat up bullies, to calm and collected exchange students, to a love-struck espeon girl, to a distant umbreon boy. rated T for fighting and language


Me: I'M BACK!

Kamiko: can we start already?

Me: fine.

Dawn: princessplatinum doesn't own pokemon, only this story, the plot, and the characters

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Uhh…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Five more minutes…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I'M UP! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" the 16 year old espeon girl yelled throwing her alarm clock at the wall, causing it to smash into a thousand pieces. "Dawn! Are you awake?" an older espeon girl yelled up the stairs. *** **yawn*** **"Yeah, mom! Be down in a few minutes!" Dawn yelled back.

After rolling out of bed (literally. She rolled outta bed and landed face first on the floor) dawn walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She had short maroon colored hair, big light pink espeon ears, and red eyes. Dawn looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a white tank top and purple sweat pants like always. Before looking back up, Dawn grabbed her pink and black hairbrush and started to comb her hair.

"Bye, mom!" Dawn yelled. At this point Dawn was wearing a bright purple shirt, light purple short sleeved t-shirt, and dark pink boots.

"Did you brush your hair?" her mother yelled back

"Yeah,"

" Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep."

"Put on deodorant?"

"Yes, mother"

"Are you wearing a bra?"

"MOM! Of course I am! Now I gotta go, Figid and Sonya are waiting for me, LATER!"

MEANWHILE AT THE PARK

"Where the hell is she?" a glaceon girl yelled angrly with walking around in circles. She had long light blue dread locks, ice blue eyes, and was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, teal blue bandana, and sea blue sandals. "Calm down, please, Frigid?" a reshiram girl asked, while sitting on a near by bench. She had long white hair flipped over her shoulders, light blue eyes, and was wearing a white sleeveless w/ a turtle neck, light gray Capri shorts, and gray tennis shoes. "How can I, Sonya?" Frigid stopped and yelled at her friend "Dawn's 20 minutes late! We're gonna miss da movie!"

"I'M HERE!" Dawn yelled running towards her friends waving to them. "What took you so long?" Sonya asked. "My mom held me up." She replied. "We don't have time for this!" Frigid yelled, flailing her arms "we're gonna miss the movie unless we HURRY!"

10 MINUTES LATER AT THE MOVIE THEATER

"I need three large popcorns, three large cokes, one licorice, a box of sour patch kids, and a box of chocolate covered peanuts, STAT!" Frigid yelled at the snack guy. "She must REALLY wanna see this movie." Dawn said sweat dropping at the display her friend had just created. "She's been wanting to see 'Crazy Stupid Love' (A/N: I haven't seen that movie and I don't want to) ever since she first saw the trailer for it." Sonya said.

AFTER FRIGID NEARLY STRANGLED THE SNACK GUY (cause he gave her milk duds instead of chocolate covered peanuts)

ON THE WAY TO THE THEATRE

"What the hell did you do that for?" (A/N: this is why this story is rated T)

"she got in my way."

The trio looked ahead of them and saw a zoroark girl fighting with an ursaring boy a foot taller then her with an eevee girl lying on the floor with what looked like a dislocated shoulder. The zoroark girl was Kamiko, a close friend to Dawn, and on the floor was Kamiko's best friend, Hiori. Kamiko had short red hair with the ends dyed black in two short pigtails, sky blue eyes, and was wearing a black graphic t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black and red bracelets, and gray sneakers. Hiori had short messy brown hair in a side ponytail, brown eyes, and was wearing jean shorts with holes in them, a baggy red t-shirt with a big white '1' on the front, and red and white sneakers.

"That's not an excuse," Kamiko said angrily looking up at the brute in front of her. "So? What are you gonna do about it?". Kamiko took a glance at her friend lying on the floor, then, punched the boy in the jaw so hard he flew backwards "w-what the hell?".

"Are you okay?" Kamiko asked, helping her injured friend up. "Yep." Hiori said, trying to hide the blistering pain in her arm. "That's it," the boy said walking towards him, jaw bleeding "you're dead, girly!". "Want a little revenge?" Kamiko asked Hiori, evilly. Hiori nodded, looking ready. "What do you think you can do to me?" he asked, smirking. "This!"

Kamiko ran up and kicked the larger bully square in the groin. Just as he bent over and groaned in pain, Hiori ran up from the side and kicked him in the ribs so hard he crash-landed into the wall across from them. Kamiko smirked happily at her friend, but when Hiori turned to face her, there was a loud crack sound that came from her shoulder. "Hiori!" Dawn yelled running up to them.

"Dawn?" Kamiko asked, turning around to face her friend. "Hiori, are you okay?" Dawn asked. "It's just a sprain." Hiori said holding her shoulder. "it did not sound like a sprain" Sonya said walking up "from the loudest of that crack, I think you broke your shoulder.". "Here, let me see." Dawn said taking a tep closer "no, I'm fine." CRACK! "Stop moving it!" Sonya snapped "if you move it anymore, your arm could snap right off!" "Eep."

Dawn gently placed her hands on both sides of Hiori's broken shoulder. "MORNING SUN!" her body lit up as Hiori's shoulder blade was set back into place and the fractured bone was fixed. "Thanks," Hiori said.

"AHH! WE'RE MISSING THE MOVIE!" Frigid yelled. The other four girls looked at the time: 2:15 BOTH THE MOVIES HAD ALREADY STARTED! "LATER, KAMIKO! HIORI!" Frigid yelled, dragging Dawn and Sonya by their shirt collars with one hand, and carrying every snack from earlier with the other arm.

"WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO VIOLENT TODAY?" Dawn yelled, while being dragged into the theatre.

Kamiko: that was fun.

Hiori: yep!

Me: see? I told you before, it's not that bad… yet…

Dawn: what do you mean?

Me: *smiles evilly* you'll see soon enough.

Frigid: I don't like that look on her face…

Sonya: me neither.

Me: REVIEW! Oh, p.s. if you want to see a picture of dawn, do on deviant art . com and search Dawn the Espeon girl or if you want to see a picture of hiori do the same thing but search Hiori the Eevee grl instead. emomaid is me and poke-animegrl18 is EeveeLuvr18. LATR!


End file.
